Roces de Convivencia
by Sakura Nakano
Summary: [AU][ItaSaku] Itachi y Sakura ¿viviendo bajo el mismo techo? Un sentimiento nace... o ¿acaso ya estaba ahi?
1. Capitulo 1

Hola a todos!!

Aquí les dejo mi primer Fic de Naruto, espero que les guste. Dejenme sus opiniones!! Cuidense Sayonara!!

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (aunque me conformaria con Itachi y Sasuke gustosamente, pero nada T-T)

-…- Dialogos

"…"- Pensamientos

_-Inner-_

- Con que… Uchiha Itachi, ¿no?- pregunto una chica con el pelo rosado hasta el hombro y ojos verdes, que contaba de 17 años.

Llevaba toda la mañana buscando un compañero de piso para su amiga Hinata y ella, y de momento la busqueda no habia tenido mucho éxito.

Asi que alli se encontraba ella, sentada frente al ultimo candidato de una lista que contaba con pocos integrantes pero que a la joven le parecio eterna. Se trataba de un chico bastante atractivo, de ojos oscuros al igual que su larga melena sujeta en una cola. Debia de rondar los 21 años.

-Venga ya, Sakura, no me vengas con tonterias que nos conocemos- dijo el chico sonriendo- ademas eres la mejor amiga de mi hermano… ¿es que acaso no quieres que viva contigo?

-Itachi-san, ¡lo hago por tu bien! ¿Cómo puedes querer mudarte de tu lujosa mansión a un simple piso de estudiantes?- la chica no habia llegado a comprender como le habian podido entrar tantas ganas de trasladarse de vivienda tan repentinamente.

-Primero, mi hermano menor se mudo hace unos meses con Naruto, a ese piso de "solteros" como ellos lo llaman, lo que quiere decir que me lleva ventaja respecto a independizarse y eso no puedo permitirlo. Segundo, tengo 21 años, voy a entrar a 3º de carrera y tercero y mas importante: ¡me canse de vivir con mis padres! Necesito un poco de libertad, que bien me la merezco, ¿no crees, Sakurita?- el moreno se echo sobre la silla y coloco los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

La Haruno suspiro. Conocia a Itachi desde hacia mucho, pero eso de vivir con el bajo el mismo techo nunca se lo habia planteado.

-Bueno…- comenzo diciendo esta mirando sus manos puestas sobre la mesa, para después dirigir su mirada al chico- La habitación es tuya. De todas formas, eres el mas normal que ha pasado por aquí durante esta mañana- se levanto y se coloco frente al Uchiha- ¡puedes instalarte cuando quieras!- concluyo con una sonrisa. –_Kyaa!! Bien hecho Saku!! Ahora tendremos al buenorro de Itachi las 24 horas del dia! Un dia mientras duerme, podriamos entrar en su habitación y…_- "Callate! Estas salida!! ¬¬"

-¡¡Gracias Sakura!!- Itachi le dio un abrazo, el cual pillo por sorpresa a la pelirrosa que rapidamente se sonrojo- dentro de un rato vuelvo con todas mis cosas.

Dicho esto, salio del piso dejando a una Sakura roja y paralizada a causa del abrazo "Nunca me habia abrazado"

A la media hora, llego Itachi cargado con tres pesadas maletas.

-¿Dónde esta mi cuarto?- cuestiono el chico después de dejar el equipaje en el suelo.

-Al fondo a la derecha, justo al lado del mio- "¿pero para que digo esto? ¿Qué le importara a el?"– _Tu dale información, haber si entra una noche y dejamos que…_- "Shhh!! Te dije hace rato que te callaras, pesada!!"

Enseguida, Itachi cogio dos de las tres maletas y se dirigio al lugar indicado. La pelirrosa, para ayudar, intento de coger la ultima maleta, pero resulto imposible. Por mas que tirara no se movia ni un centímetro.

El moreno que salia del cuarto, se encontro con la graciosa escena de los intentos de Sakura por mover su maleta y con ello unas extrañas caras por parte de la misma. Ante lo que no pudo evitar sonreir.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios es lo que llevas en la dichosa maleta, Itachi?- pregunto cansada la chica.

El ojinegro rio.

-Andamos flojilla de fuerza, ¿eh?- comento mientras levantaba sin ningun esfuerzo y con una sola mano la "pesada" maleta. Sakura quedo boquiabierta – Solo llevo lo necesario, ademas no pesa casi nada- terminaba el moreno dirigiendose a su habitación.

-Co… como… como…- repetia perpleja, señalando el lugar por el que habia desaparecido su nuevo compañero de piso- Tu esto lo tienes preparado, ¿verdad? Para impresionar y eso. Venga, dime donde esta el truco- decia Sakura ya en el cuarto del Uchiha, el que volvio a reir ante el comentario de la joven.

Termino de acomodar todo en su nuevo cuarto. Se dirigio al salon y alli se encontro a Sakura sentada en el sofa, muy concentrada en lo que estaba viendo en la televisión.

-¿Qué ves que estas tan interesada?

- Una novela

-¿Qué?

-Si, una novela. Se llama "La Mal Criada"

-Ahh… que interesante…- dijo el moreno rodando los ojos- por cierto, son casi las dos y se supone que hay que comer…

-A mi no me apetece cocinar- contesto la chica sin despegar la mirada de la tele- y a ti?

-A mi tampoco- penso durante un instante- venga, levanta que te invito a almorzar.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Sakura, te he dicho que te invito a comer.

Seguia sin reaccionar.

Itachi camino unos pocos pasos hasta el enchufe al que se encontraba conectado el televisor y tiro del cable haciendo que este se apagara.

-¡¡¿Que ha pasado?!!- Sakura estaba histerica mirando de un lado a otro, hasta que vio al Uchiha con el cable de la T.V. en sus manos- ¡¡Idiota!! ¿pero que te crees que haces?

-No me prestabas atención, te decia que…

-¡Me da igual lo que digas! ¡La novela estaba interesantisima! ¡Juana Patricia estaba apunto de averiguar si su padre, Luis Mario, es el hijo de la amiga de la tia de la cuñada, Carmen Julia!- Itachi levanto una ceja "Mujeres…"

-Como decia: te invito a comer, asi que vamos- fue hacia la puerta de la entrada y la abrio- v-a-m-o-s – apresuro a la chica que se encontraba aun parada frente al sofa con cara de pocos amigos. Esta termino por hacer caso al mayor de los Uchiha y se acerco a la entrada.

Al pasar por su lado, el muchacho sonrio pero ella no hizo otra cosa que dedicarle una mirada asesina.

Itachi resoplo "empezamos bien".

Espero que les haya gustado.

Pronto el proximo capi!!

Dejen su Review!!

Sakura Nakano


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos!!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios!!

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (que mas quisiera yo que Sasuke e Itachi fueran mios!!)

Sin mas, les dejo con el capi que espero que les guste!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya en el coche del moreno…

No habian intercambiado ni una sola palabra.

Mientras que Itachi pensaba en que decir, Sakura intentaba de encontrar alguna emisora de radio que mereciera la pena escuchar.

-Esto… Sakura – llamo por fin el Uchiha a la chica. Este la miraba de reojo, la otra apago la radio al no encontrar nada bueno y le miro con la misma cara que tenia desde que cierta persona arruinara su "sesión de culebrón" de todos los días- ¿Donde está Hinata¿No se suponía que ella también compartía el piso?

-Ah, si es cierto, que despistada soy…- contesto la pelirrosa sin muchas ganas- Se fue hace un par de días para pasar un tiempo con su familia. Creo que vuelve la semana que viene.

-"Bueno, por lo menos me habla, aunque sea de mala gana…" Entonces nos llevaremos solos unos pocos de días ¿no?- El chico aparto de nuevo la vista de la carretera para dirigirla a su acompañante.

-¡No me digas¿Enserio¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión tu solito?- dijo sarcásticamente.

"Por Dios… y todo esto¿por una simple novela?... Desde luego, no hay quien entienda a las mujeres…"

El chico aparcó el coche y guió a Sakura hasta la puerta del restaurante donde iban a comer.

Se trataba de un restaurante bastante bonito, aunque no se veía como el típico caro y lujoso. Estaba decorado con colores claros y calidos, a la vez que alguna que otra vela que daba un toque un poco romántico al ambiente.

-¡Que acogedor! – exclamó Sakura ilusionada- es estupendo.

-"Pero que… ¡que pronto se le ha pasado el enfado!" – pensaba el chico un poco desconcertado debido al rápido cambio de humor de la joven- ¿Te gusta? Es mi restaurante favorito- concluyó con una sonrisa.

Se sentaron en una mesa, pidieron algo de comer y comenzaron a charlar. El uno frente al otro.

-Veo que ya no estas enfadada- decía Itachi después de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

La chica miró al suelo avergonzada.

-Perdona por mi comportamiento, no se que fue lo que me pasó- se disculpó esta.

-No tiene mayor importancia, todos tenemos días malos, bueno… en este caso momentos malos- sonrió el moreno- Por cierto… entre tu y mi hermano ¿ha pasado algo?

La pelirrosa de repente se puso como un tomate al pensar en Sasuke.

-Yo… esto… mmm – intentaba de decir mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos - n…no… de… de momento no…

Sakura sacudió la cabeza levemente para dejar de pensar en el menor de los Uchiha en aquel momento.

-¿Y que tal llevas los estudios de la Universidad?- desvió esta rápidamente el tema.

-Bien… o eso creo. El curso pasado lo aprobé todo por los pelos por lo que me he llevado parte del verano estudiando y espero que sirva de algo- explicó antes de llevarse a la boca un trozo del filete que tenia delante- y tu ¿que tal? Dentro de unas semanas entras al último curso de Bachillerato.

-Pues si – comentaba mientras comía patatas fritas- Estoy con Hinata, Naruto, tu hermano, bueno, básicamente con la misma clase del año pasado.

-Espero verte el año que viene por la Universidad

-Yo también lo espero, el curso se me presenta bastante difícil…- dijo poniendo cara de preocupada, que cambio por una sonrisa al instante- Pero dejemos de hablar de eso que aun estamos de vacaciones. Por cierto¿de que conoces este lugar?

La cara de Itachi se tornó triste, agacho la cabeza apenado y contesto a la pregunta sin muchos ánimos.

-Yo… solía venir aquí con mi ex novia…

-Lo… lo siento de veras Itachi-san… no quería…

-No te preocupes Sakura- contesto haciendo un gesto con la mano restando importancia al asunto- no tienes la culpa, fue ella la que me utilizo y luego me dejo para irse al extranjero sin dar explicaciones…- el Uchiha sonrió tristemente- fui un tonto ilusionándome.

La comida transcurrió sin mucho mas que decir. Sakura se sentía fatal por haber hecho la pregunta que hizo que el chico se pusiera así y no sabia que hacer o que decirle para que olvidara aquello.

Después de pagar la cuenta, se levantaron para marcharse del lugar.

-Sakura, te aseguro que no tienes porque preocuparte, estoy bien, además eso paso hace mucho…- el moreno al no recibir respuesta volteó a ver a la chica.

Sakura se había quedado helada.

¿Por qué?

Porque vio como una chica de pelo largo y negro, ojos oscuros y que, aunque utilizaba gafas, era bastante guapa, entraba al lado de Sasuke y ambos… tomados de la mano.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿Qué les pareció?

Pronto el próximo capi!!

Dejen su Review!!

Cuidense!! Sayonara!!

Sakura Nakano


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos!!

Después de varios días en blanco… llegó un nuevo capi! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios!!

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (si no fuera así, Karín estaría muerta y enterrada xD)

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el capi, espero que les guste!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Sakura?- la llamo el moreno, que al no recibir tampoco respuesta dirigió su mirada hacia lo que fuera que captara la atención de la pelirrosa.

-Pero… si yo creía que tu a mi hermano le gustabas- afirmo este algo sorprendido ante la escena.

En efecto, pocos días atrás Naruto había hablado con Sakura para decirle de parte de Sasuke que le gustaba. ¿El por qué él no fue en persona? No lo sabia, pero supuestamente aquello era cierto.

Después de recibir esta noticia la chica dio saltos de alegría… pero ¿ahora? Ahora maldecía una y mil veces haber creído en esa estupidez… "¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?"

-Ese idiota de mi hermano… elegir a esa estirada en lugar de a ti… le queda mucho por aprender- dijo el moreno mirando a Sakura, que tenia la cabeza agachada, mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza.

-Gracias Itachi-san… pero en este momento solo quiero salir de aquí… por favor- pidió casi con un hilo de voz mirando al chico con los ojos cristalinos apunto de comenzar a llorar.

El moreno inspeccionó el lugar. Su hermano y esa chica se encontraban bastante alejados de ellos, con suerte no les verían.

Colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica y salieron como si nada ocurriera.

Desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia la Haruno, se podía notar como temblaba de pies a cabeza. Se veía tan frágil… Tenía ganas de protegerla… Deseaba protegerla y hacerla feliz desde hacia tanto…

Conducía el coche y a su lado estaba Sakura, la miraba de vez en cuando preocupado.

La joven se encontraba destrozada ¿Cómo había sido posible? Miraba al frente sin atender a ningún punto fijo, tenía la mirada perdida y las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

El Uchiha apretó con fuerza el volante ¿Cómo no había apreciado su hermano lo mucho que valía la pelirrosa?

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, hacia ya tres años de aquello…

_Era principios de verano, él llevaba un mes deprimido por la repentina partida de su ex._

_Aquel día su hermano llegó con ella, al parecer Sasuke solo pasaba por dinero, ya que él y la chica habían quedado con su grupo de amigos para ir al cine._

_El mayor, curioso por saber quien era la que acompañaba a su hermano se acercó a la entrada y allí pudo verla de pie, esperando a que regresara Sasuke, con una sonrisa en la boca, como siempre tenía... su pelo rosado recogido en una cola, además de un vestido azul de verano que le hacia ver aun más linda de lo que ya le había parecido…._

_-Hola- saludó Itachi levantando una mano._

_-Hola…-contestó Sakura algo tímida_

_-Soy Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke_

_-Yo soy Sakura Haruno, encantada Itachi-san- le sonreía la chica al moreno._

Desde ese día todo cambió para él. Veía a la Haruno frecuentemente, ya que su hermano aparecía o solo con ella o además con Naruto.

Itachi siempre la recibía con una sonrisa, al igual que ella. Incluso alguna vez que otra habían quedado para charlar o simplemente dar una vuelta.

La pelirrosa se convirtió en su gran apoyo… tanto, que no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella. Sabía que le sacaba 5 años, pero ¿acaso importaba?

Durante todo este tiempo lo había estado manteniendo en secreto, porque la chica le había dicho que estaba enamorada de su hermano pequeño y según le había dicho Sasuke él también sentía algo por la chica.

Llegaron de nuevo al piso que compartian, pero en la puerta de este se encontraron a alguien esperando…

-¿Naruto?- preguntó Itachi, que estaba igual o incluso más extrañado que Sakura- ¿Qué pasa?

El rubio que había estado todo el tiempo mirando con cara de preocupación a la chica, se volteó a ver al Uchiha.

-Vine a hablar con Sakura.

El moreno abrió la puerta invitando a pasar a Naruto. Los tres entraron.

-Yo estaré en mi cuarto, por si necesitais algo- comentó el chico antes de entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Mientras, Sakura y Naruto en el sofá…

-Sakura…- respiró hondo el Uzumaki- hay algo que deberias saber y prefiero que te enteres por mi en lugar de que lo sepas de otra manera…- dicho esto, cogió las manos de la pelirrosa, la cual habia quedado bastante intrigada.

-¿Sobre que es, Naruto-kun?- preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza. El rubio tragó saliva… ¿Cómo se lo decía a su amiga de la manera más suave posible y evitando hacerle cualquier daño?- Es… sobre Sasuke…

La chica al escuchar aquel nombre abrió aun más los ojos. ¿Naruto quería decirle lo de la nueva novia del moreno o… se trataba de algo peor?

-Sasuke no quería que lo supieras, pero… creo que debes de saberlo por tu bien…- hizo una pequeña pausa – Sasuke… está… está con…

-Otra- terminó la chica por el Uzumaki, totalmente seria- ya lo sabía, los vi en un restaurante hace un rato.

Naruto permaneció callado.

-Espera un segundo – continuó la pelirrosa – ¿has dicho que Sasuke no quería que lo supiera?

El chico miró al suelo. Sabía que esto le estaba haciendo daño a Sakura, pero no le quedaba otro remedio.

-Si… él… lo digo… yo… lo… lo siento… Sakura-chan…

La ojiverde no aguantó más y sin pensarselo dos veces se echó en los brazos del rubio y rompió a llorar.

Itachi, que había estado pegado a la puerta de su habitación, se alarmó al escuchar el llanto de la chica.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se dirigió al salón.

Allí pudo ver como Naruto abrazaba a Sakura mientras ella soñozaba en el pecho del chico.

El ojiazul al ver al Uchiha con cara de preocupación le susurró "No te preocupes" a lo que el moreno solo contesto con una sonrisa.

Sabía sin duda alguna que aquel rubio hiperactivo era uno de los que más se había preocupado por Sakura siempre. Podía estar tranquilo mientras la pelirrosa contara con un buen amigo como Naruto, pero en realidad, deseaba ser él el que en aquellos momentos estuviera consolando a su pequeña flor del cerezo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Admito que no estaba en mi mejor momento cuando escribí el capi (T-T) pero a mi parecer quedó bien (o eso creo).

Espero que les haya gustado.

Pronto el próximo capi!!

Dejen su Review!!

Cuidense!! Sayonara!!

Sakura Nakano


End file.
